criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Looks Can Deceive
Looks Can Deceive 'is the fourth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Little Street, appearing as the fourt case in the district. Plot Previously, Chief Woods told Leo and the player that a crying mal called the station, saying that he found his wife's corpse in his front yard. There, the detectives found the body of Susan Rose, half buried in the ground. They were then confronted by the caller and victim's husband, Marvin Rose, saying that they just recently moved in, thinking it would offer a nice and peaceful life. The duo calmed Marvin down and added him to their suspect list. He also told them that he was waiting for his wife to come home from a meeting she had in the town hall. Leo and the player had a look for clues there and then suspected family therapist Natalia Homewood and Caroline Clark, Annabel's mother and the other leader of The New Order. ''After that, Vincent interrupted Leo and the player's conversation again, saying that the mayor wants to have another talk with them. The detectives met with Amber again, her being mostly curious about the team's progress on their investigation on ''The New Order. While that's what the three of them mostly talked about, the duo was more curious about the mayor's relationship with the victim. At first, they didn't learn anything, but later questioned her again and learned that Amber was very suspicious of Susan and sent her messages about The New Order. Before the detectives talked with Amber again, they also added the victim's neighbor Russell Lee to the suspect list after they found a letter he sent to the victim, torn up in her bedroom. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Russell for the murder. When confronted by the duo, Russell tried to think of excuses that were shortly shut down by the evidence the detectives brought up. Eventually, he gave up and confessed to killing Susan. He then said that he only did it because The New Order ''asked of him to do so. Leo and the player were shocked by what they heard and asked Russell what he meant by that. He explained it by saying that he was always alone for all of his life so he finally wanted to be part of something, so he requested to join ''The New Order. The cult, on the other hand wasn't very happy with Russell's request and wanted him to prove himself to be worthy to join. They said that if he would silence Susan, he would be able to join the cult. Russell also said that he didn't do all of it on his own, saying that another member of the cult assisted him with the murder. The duo was appalled by the horrific confession they just heard, wasting no time by arresting him and sending him to court. There, Judge Anemone sentenced him to life in prison. Post-trial, the detectives met with the mayor of Little Street, Marcus Timber. He wanted to apologize to them for not being able to thank them earlier for the work that they've done to protect the citizens of the district. The duo was grateful but had some questions of their own, most importantly they wanted to ask him about The New Order. Marcus said that he doesn't like counting those people as citizens of Little Street because of their awkward behavior and creepy attitude. They then asked him if he knew of any important incidents that involved the cult before the player's arrival but he said that this was the first real time they had acted up this bad. The team then went on with their investigation on the kidnapping of Waldo Norton, the chief's friend's brother. They made good progress when they found a photo of him at the town hall of him covered with fingerprints belonging to cult leader Caroline Clark. The duo knew that they now had enough evidence to arrest her, so they confronted her with the facts about the kidnapping and the murder. Caroline slowly broke down, started to cry and saying that she never wanted it to go this far. The detectives were confused by her reaction, so they called in Peter to help talk to her. They eventually found out that Victor must have done something to her to make her do things she never wanted. Peter requested to call in Annabel and have both of them talk with Caroline for a bit to discover what really happened. Later, Leo and the player decided to ask Annabel about Victor's whereabouts, but she wasn't able to tell them anything. They then decided to go back to the original crime scene to see if they could find any clues on where Waldo and Victor could be. There, they found some notes in a bag describing the plan to kidnap Waldo and sacrifice him to 'the almighty'. They gave the notes to Peter to see if he could make something out of them while they tell Neill the new information they gathered during this investigation. Finally, the duo was confronted by Peter, saying that he discovered that Caroline must have gone under some sort of brainwashing technique to make her not being able to confess any of the details about the cult. He said that he probably needs a few more days to talk to her, so without any groundbreaking leads, the team continued their investigation on Waldo's disappearance and the whereabouts of Victor. Summary Victim * 'Susan Rose '(found half buried in her front yard) Murder Weapon * '''Trowel Killer * Russell Lee Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks iced tea. * This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks iced tea. * This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. * This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks iced tea. * This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. * This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks iced tea. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks iced tea. * This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. * This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks iced tea. * The killer takes vitamin D supplements. * The killer bites their nails. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Front Yard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Stones; New Suspect: Marvin Rose; Victim identified: Susan Rose) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks iced tea) * Examine Pile of Stones. (Result: Pill Bottle) * Analyze Pill Bottle. (09:00:00; Result: The killer takes vitamin D supplements) * Calm Mr. Rose down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Town Hall) * Investigate Town Hall. (Clues: Bag, Faded Paper) * Examine Bag. (Result: New Suspect: Natalia Homewood) * Question Natalia about the victim. * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Caroline Clark) * Interrogate Caroline. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Ask what Mayor Morison wants to talk about. (Result: New Crime Scene: Bedroom) * Investigate Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Letter, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Letter. (Result: New Suspect: Russell Lee) * Confront Russell about the murder. (Result: Russell drinks iced tea, Russell takes vitamin D supplements) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bottle of Chloroform) * Analyze Bottle of Chloroform. (12:00:00; Result: The killer bites their nails; New Crime Scene: Windows) * Investigate Windows. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Caroline Clark again; Talk to Amber Morison again) * Question Caroline about the text conversation. (Result: Caroline drinks iced tea, Caroline takes vitamin D supplements, Caroline bites her nails) * Confront Amber about the call. (Result: Amber drinks iced tea) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Closet. (Clues: Faded Calendar, Torn Paper, Bouquet) * Examine Faded Calendar. (Result: Talk to Marvin Rose again) * Ask Marvin why he wrote the angry message. (Result: Marvin drinks iced tea, Marvin takes vitamin D supplements) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Natalia Homewood again) * Talk to Natalia about the warning. (Result: Natalia drinks iced tea, Natalia takes vitamin D supplements, Natalia bites her nails) * Examine Bouquet. (Result: Talk to Russell Lee again) * Question Russell why he sent the bouquet to the victim. (Result: Russell bites his nails) * Investigate Flowers. (Clues: Necklace, Bloody Trowel; Murder weapon registered: Trowel) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Bloody Hairs) * Examine Trowel. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Bloody Hairs. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has brown hair) * Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is male) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Little Neighborhood of Horrors (4/6)! Little Neighborhood of Horrors (4/6) * Meet Marcus Timber. (Result: New Clues on Town Hall; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Town Hall. (Clues: Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Waldo) * Examine Photo of Waldo. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:0:00; Result: Talk to Caroline Clark again) * Arrest Caroline. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Annabel Clark; Reward: 100 EXP) * Ask Annabel about Victor. (Result: New Clues on Front Yard) * Investigate Front Yard. (Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Wet Notes) * Examine Wet Notes. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Neill Norton) * Tell Neill about Waldo. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Little Street